powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheTwinkleBeast/Character Sheet
Name: Gray Powers: Ability intuition, Adaptive Magic, Dark Arts, Elemental Magic, Immortality, Intuitive Aptitude, Magic, Meta Magic, Necromancy, Planeswalking, Scientific Prowess , and Technomagic Alignment: Neutral Occupation: Adventurer, Former Soldier, Former Rebel, Necromancer, Mage, Scientist Personality: After Acquiring Understanding of vast arcane knowledge of his realm and gaining Meta Magic he desired vengence upon those who would kill people families becuase his was killed. Building an army out of dead warriors he began killing anyone (but women) who opposed. Background: Gray came from an poor family but his parents did as much as they can for him and his little sister. One day Gray was delivering letters to an older man, when he knocked know one was there so he opened the door, while inside snooping he noticed books with symbols and weird words out of know where the man pops out and says "what are you doing snoopin around boy" gray tried explaining himself and why he was there he told the man that the books are magic books right the old man replied "yes" and gray ask if he could teach him magic the old man was reluclant be started to teach gray magic. Six years later gray is now 22yr and has now almost full mastery over his abilities over magic so much that he is now even more stronger then his mentor, but this now has attracted the attention of the military.Gray was an accomplished special soldier in the military. The military came to Gray's home murdered his enitire familiy for the use of magic, Gray was angered because the soldiers laughed claiming he didn't have to cover for them, infuriated at the military's neglegence he was sent into a rage and brutally killed, Gray using magic brought them back and joined a rebellion in whiich he would soar through the ranks and ultimately becoming the leader. Two Years later Gray power stronger than before and has a new ability to walk to diffrent planes and use it's material's for his purposes, he now has gain control of the goverment and is now in control, seeing on how much destruction and pain he has caused, Gray uses his knowledge of science and uses it to create formulas to make plant growth within a month making it more effective for his people and keep his now new army well fed. As president Of Earth Gray decided to make his military stronger and bigger, building factories for robotics, weaponry, space travel, and possibly plane travel. Fighting Style: Gray is skilled in martial arts and most weaponry but for close range Gray perfers elemental magic and his dagger/sword hybrid made of Corron Metal strong,very durable, and almost weightless it come's from a plane Gray traveled to, it's also enchanted to steal souls and use the souls against other enemies with powerful slashes. For medium to long range Gray utilizes interdimensional dark portals to attack and pull his enemies closer, and uses gadets and summons different types of drones. In general Gray Displays lots of different types of gadets either invented by him or others, lots of different weapons, armor, and magic for combat. Since Gray has started to travel to different planes he will most likely build up his arsenal of magic, weapon, gadets, and combat abilities. Talents: Art Cooking Martial Arts Magic Science Weapons Lieutenant Background: ''' The Hooded: The hooded are Five wraiths apart of Gray's dead army, they are in command of Gray's spirits, wraiths and undead. The hooded strike fear in to there opponent's with their shrieks and cries scaring even the most battle harden the hooded only shown them selves when it was important or Gray ordered it. Greg: Greg is a robot lieutenant apart of IMC R.A.(Robotic Army) His job is to command R.A. and IMC Soldiers alike and monitor their Activities like Creation of R.A Bots, Scouting mission's, patrols, Scavenging Missions, And Skirmishes with terrorists or militia's. Greg is also a tatical robot proccesing new tactic's and strategy's. Greg utilizes tendrils for data transferal and failsafe just incase of any mishaps Crax: Crax is a Miltary Police Commander in charge of Enforcing The laws of IMC and providing Special Police Services. Crax is one of Gray's most loyal comrades,the reset of Crax's history is a mystery. '''Base Of Operations: Mologamy City,Earth WastelandPicture.jpg|Wasteland... springvale.jpg|War torn area's Mologamy City.jpg|Mologamy City Apollo City.JPG|Apollo City Earth's Defense: IMC R.A. Bots and Soldiers are the bulk of Gray's new army possessing the fine quality equipment, they are used for security, defense, attacking, and shock drop trooper's. IMC Special Police are charged with protecting IMC wastelands and cities at all cost they are armed with special gear for special purposes like urban warfare, high risk warrants, and etc. Category:Blog posts